Electronic data is often stored in a central location and accessed over a wireless network. However there can be considerable delays in accessing the data if the link to the central storage location is not already established when the request for the data to be provided is made. This is particularly the case if the data is accessed via the Internet and not simply from another part of a wireless but self contained network.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved method for storing and accessing electronic data, and apparatus for doing so.